


Deference

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [627]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedJeff & Scott dealing with people not certain who to defer when it comes to IR matters now.
Series: prompt ficlets [627]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Deference

They’d hashed it out over the remains of the bottle of scotch in the bottom of his desk drawer late one night his first week back.

For Jeff, it was a no-brainer. He was still carrying injuries from his unceremonious yeeting to the oort cloud. His knowledge of procedures and policies was years out of date. And, most importantly – Scott was _good_ at this.

“I’m proud of you, son. Incredibly proud. I’m not undoing that.”

He’s got a new bottle of scotch in his fist now, and John quietly watching Scott to make sure he’s busy with that building collapse to notice his old man’s little detour. The GDF flunky who shows him in to the Colonel’s office glances at the bottle, but says nothing. “Sir.”

“Rigby,” Jeff acknowledges, reading off the name tag. 

That gets him a second salute, but Jeff waits for the door to close before turning. “Hey Tina. Got your favourite.”

“Jeff Tracy,” she says fondly, gesturing to a pair of more comfortable chairs set into the corner of her office. “What can I do for you?”

“Stop looping me into GDF daily updates,” he says as she sets two glasses on the low table between them. “Hell, get your team to drop the sir.”

“Jeff?”

“It’s Scott’s show now. I’m just living in his house, eating his food.”

That makes Colonel Casey laugh. “Is that so?”

“It is. He’s got this, Tina.”

She toasted his with the alcohol, pausing to savour the aroma. “Yes he does, Jeff. Has he told you how he saved Shanghai from an engineered earthquake?”

Jeff settled back, drink in hand, just a proud father and nothing more, listening to stories he hated he had to miss.

**Author's Note:**

> this has a bonus scene by artemisscribe [here](https://thebaconsandwichofregret.tumblr.com/post/190972382955/jeff-scott-dealing-with-people-not-certain-who)


End file.
